With Sadness Comes Love
by skipoverthemiddle
Summary: It's been three years since Lorelai and Rory's fight and they still haven't made up. Will an unexpected death bring them back together? oneshot.


**A/n this is just something that came to me. It's a one shot. This takes place sometime, maybe 3 years, after the fight at the end of season 5.**

**With Sadness Comes Love**

She turned around and walked away. She couldn't do this. She couldn't let him in again. She can't trust him not to disappoint her. So she's walking away.

She has a boyfriend, anyway. So even if she wanted to, she couldn't do this. He doesn't help matters, though. She keeps trying to forget him and every time he's out of her mind he comes back. He's making it impossible to move on.

She heard a noise behind her that sounding like a car crashing. She spun around. A car had run into a telephone booth. She ran as fast as she could to the booth. The driver of the car was unconscious against the steering wheel. She looked around the car and saw an arm sticking out from underneath the car. She panicked. What if Jess had tried to call a cab from this phone booth? She quickly took out her cell phone and called for an ambulance.

She stood there waiting for the ambulance to come, determining whether or not she should try to lift the car up. She decided against it because there was no way she could lift that car. So she just stood, praying that the arm under the car didn't belong to Jess.

The ambulance finally arrived, and when the car was lifted up Rory couldn't breathe. The tears came streaming down her face immediately. She heard one of the men that had come in the ambulance say something that sounded remarkably like "dead." But he couldn't be dead. Jess can't die. He's too strong and stubborn to die. She tried to convince herself that she hadn't heard anything and that he wasn't dead.

The same man that had said what she's pretending he didn't came up to her and asked if she was going to ride in the ambulance. She blinked at him a few times before nodding. She wasn't going to ask if Jess was okay. Even though she already knew the answer, she didn't want to hear it.

She cried all the way to the hospital, refusing to open her eyes. She had never seen a dead person before and she never thought her ex-boyfriend who she was still in love with would be her first. As soon as they got there Jess was wheeled away. She didn't know where they were taking him. She knew they weren't going to try and save him. There was nothing they could do. He was gone.

She sat down in the waiting room, trying to control her tears. She needed to talk to someone. She knew exactly who, too. She needed to talk to her mother. But she couldn't. She'd ruined it. She'd ruined their entire relationship with one fight and now she needed her more than she'd ever needed her before and she couldn't have her.

"Screw it." She said before taking out her cell phone again and dialing a number she hadn't called in years.

"Die." The voice on the other end said. She must have been asleep.

"Mom?" on the other end lorelai sat up.

"Rory?" she said disbelievingly.

"Mom, I'm so sorry! I'm so stupid. I need you."

"Rory, honey, what happened?" but Rory couldn't say it. If she said it out loud it'd become real. And she couldn't handle that yet.

"Can you come get me?" she just wanted to see her. She needed to see her mom.

"What happened?" she repeated, getting more worried by the second.

" I'll tell you when you get here. Just, please, mom. Come get me." there was a pause on the other end, then,

"Where are you?"

"Hartford memorial."

"I'm on my way." And she hung up.

Rory sat, watching the nurses and doctors walk by, some with blood on their hands. Then it hit her. He was dead. Jess, her Jess, was dead. The guy who intrigued her since the day she met him. The guy who did everything he could to break up her and her boyfriend. The guy she skipped school to go see. The guy she kissed even though she had a boyfriend. The guy she fell in love with. The guy who fell back. The guy she's not over. He's gone. She was crying harder than she'd ever cried in her entire life.

Her mother appeared by her side a half hour later, just when Rory realized something else.

"Rory, what happened? What are you doing here?" she looked up at her mother.

"I didn't say goodbye." She said, tears still rolling down her cheek. Lorelai looked confused.

"What?" she asked softly, but Rory didn't answer. Instead, she hugged her. She hugged her mother, who she hadn't seen or talked to in three years. And she cried harder. Lorelai pulled away.

"Rory what…?" she trailed off as Rory's eyes widened and she started shaking her head frantically. Then she heard someone behind her speak.

"Excuse me, miss?"

Lorelai turned around to see a nurse looking very grave. Rory shook her head harder.

"No! Don't tell me! Don't you dare say this out loud. This isn't real." The nurse frowned.

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't say you're sorry! You're not! You don't even know who you're talking about! You don't know his name or anything. This is just routine to you. You're not sorry at all!"

"Rory, honey, calm down. " Lorelai grabbed onto Rory's hands, which were flying everywhere. Rory snatched her hands away.

"I'm going for a walk." She said, giving the nurse a dirty look before getting up and walking in a random direction. Lorelai turned to the nurse.

"What happened?" the nurse frowned again.

"Poor girl. The young man she was with tonight got hit by a car. He died instantly."

Lorelai's eyes widened. She automatically thought the guy was Logan. She looked up at the nurse.

"Thank you." She said before getting up herself and going to look for Rory. She found her sitting against a vending machine, crying.

"Rory, honey, the nurse told me. I'm so sorry. I know how much Logan meant to you." To her surprise, Rory shook her head.

"It wasn't Logan." Lorelai squinted at her in confusion.

"Then…who was it?" Rory started crying harder.

"Mom I never got to say goodbye! I always yelled at him for not saying goodbye to me but I didn't say goodbye and now he's gone and I'm never going to see him again." Lorelai held her and let her cry into her.

"Rory, you have to tell me who died." She said softly after awhile. But Rory shook her head. She still couldn't say it. So she said something else.  
"We should call Luke." Lorelai looked at her.

"Why would we need to call Luke?" Rory just cried harder.

"Oh God." She hugged Rory tighter. Rory didn't notice. She was thinking of a song. It was by Michelle Branch. She hated Michelle Branch. But the song reminded her of her and Jess. The one part of it reminded her of what she tried to do tonight. What she's been trying to do since he came back the first time after he left.

_And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time._

_I want what's yours and I want what's mine_

_I want you but I'm not giving in this time_

She couldn't think about that. She rejected him and now he's gone. But her mind had moved on from that now. All she could think about now was right then she was really appreciating having her mom with her. She couldn't handle being alone right now. She looked up at her, tears still streaming down her face.

"I love you, mom." Lorelai looked down at her and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too, kid."

And that's how Rory knew she was going to be able to get through this. She had her mom back. She'd help her. And she was going to be going home. So even though the love of her life is gone, she'll have her life back.

And that's all she's wanted for three years.

A/n 'kay, what do you think? Its just something random so just tell me what u thought. Reviews will be greatly appreciated.


End file.
